


A Grimm Tale

by TheAlmightyUltimus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Good Grimm, I mean I don't think Grimm could ever be good in canon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So yeah, Tags May Change, but not really, eventually, i guess?, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyUltimus/pseuds/TheAlmightyUltimus
Summary: The Grimm are creatures of destruction who were created for that sole purpose. Humanity has fought back against them for as long as any of them can remember. But what if, a long time ago, a single Grimm defected from It's own kind?  While out on what was expected to be a simple scouting mission Team RWBY finds themselves facing a myth face to face. What seems to be a simple decision turns into something far greater than what any of them could have ever expected. To weather the storm that follows, they'll have to do the one thing they never thought they'd have to do: cooperate with a Grimm.Set between V2 and V3 and after Grimm Eclipse
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Grimm Tale

The Creatures of Grimm. They come in many different shapes and sizes, but they all share one common goal: destruction. At first they were created to only destroy that which their creator’s brother had created, but with the dawning of Man their destructive tendencies had turned to the new creations. Their desire to destroy was unquenchable and they still threaten humanity to this very day. They haunt the nightmares of children, and not even adults are free from the fear of the dark beasts. They are death incarnate. At least, that’s what most think. There’s a myth, a folktale passed around campfires. One that's old and almost been forgotten to the annals of time. A tale of a single Grimm who despite being a Grimm, saved a human life...

**Thousands of Years Ago...**

Screams rang through the night air, people running to and fro as the village burned, Grimm pouring in from a nearby forest. The people didn't why they had come and could only guess at what had drawn them so suddenly, but right now they only cared about surviving. A scream echoed through the air as a Beowolf tore through the back of an escaping man, his blood staining both the Grimm's claw and the ground beneath them a scarlet red. It roared as it sought out more prey, the rest of it's pack doing similar work to a number of other fleeing villagers.

The few warriors the village had stood their ground. While they lost more than half their number, they looked like they could drive the pack off. One man brought his blade down, cleanly cutting the head of a Beowolf off as it's body evaporated. He barely got time to breath before two more were on him. He might have been in trouble, had another man with a blade as long as his body not brought it to bear and sliced through both Grimm with a single slash. He gave a nod of appreciation before turning to assist the others.

Then, the ground shook. Man and beast alike stopped and looked towards the supposed source, and as they did so a massive golem of stone emerged from the forest. The Goliath's body was a solid rock, more stone magically hanging where it's legs would be. While it's left was another larger rock Its right arm was a large tree trunk, and a white mask sitting on the stone gave the allusion of a face.

It lumbered forward and slammed a house down with its boulder arm. With it's trunk arm it slammed it into one of the warrior, the man getting sent flying. The sound of shattering bone was sickeningly heard through the village, even from afar. This momentary distraction gave the wolf Grimm an opportunity, surging forward in their assault. More blood was spilled and more bodies hit the ground as the onslaught continued with a seemingly renewed vigor. After a scant few minutes, only a mere four warriors were left.

These four however were the fiercest, and they fought back tooth and nail with every bit of strength they could muster. They held the Grimm back long enough for the remaining villagers to safely retreat. The behemoth moved forward, smashing through another house that stood in it's path. Past the now destroyed building the creature came across an unexpected sight. A small girl, trembling and crying, clutching a stuffed teddy bear. The creature looked down at the girl, raising its left arm to crush her.

It was at this moment that the girl looked up, tears falling freely from her face and eyes wide in terror. As it's arm reached a full 90 degree angle and just as the Grimm was about to crush the poor girl... It stopped. It didn’t know why, but it felt.... something... deep down inside it. Telling it not to do it, not to kill her. Outwardly it simply stood there unmoving, but inwardly it was shrieking. This sudden new feeling, this new voice, clashed with the Grimm's very nature.

During the creature's inner turmoil a Beowulf had wondered over, drawn by the girl’s terror. Unlike its stone brethren it didn’t hesitate, launching itself at the girl, fangs barred and snarling. The stone Grimm saw this, and time seemed to slow. The turmoil grew to a fever pitch, and the Grimm probably would have let out audible noise if it had been capable of it. After a few seconds that seem to stretch on for an eternity the shrieking inside stopped, and it finally achieved clarity. It brought the trunk down...

A loud smash echoed throughout the air, kicking dust up into the air. As it slowly cleared it revealed the golem's decision: It had crushed the Beowulf before it could reach the girl. A small crater had been created in the ground from the force of the blow, the Grimm vanishing into smoke a few seconds later. The girl looked up still, confused. Why had the scary monster saved her? Wasn't it bad like all the others. A gasp from off to the side indicated the warrior who had witnessed the event was thinking the same thing. She had doubled back on her own, after hearing that one of the villagers couldn't find their daughter.

The mask floated off the stone and the temporary form crumbled to the ground, the Geist now floating in front of the girl in its true from. She hesitantly stood up, taking a step towards it. While she was still somewhat scared, the fact that it had killed the other monster made the Geist less scary in the girl's eyes. Maybe... it wanted to be a good monster? She clutched her teddy bear closer to her chest.

The Geist simply looked at her, examining her. It seemed to be as confused as the girl was. Sensing another presence It turned, noticing the woman watching them. It simply hovered there, now gazing over at the warrior. It was waiting to see if the older human would attack It. While before It would have attacked the human immediately, now It felt something holding It back. Urging It not to attack the human, to not kill anymore.

The warrior walked over, scooping the girl up into her arms before turning to stare at the Grimm. Their gazes locked for a minute before the Geist turned and floated off toward the nearby forest, It's arms hanging limply at It's sides. The Warrior watched it leave, letting out a confused sigh. The little girl sniffled, looking up to the face of the woman. "W-What was that?"

The woman thought for a moment before shaking her head. “I don't know. It wasn't like anything I had ever seen. Though... I think it's alright to leave It for now.” 

With that, the warrior quickly left to go rejoin the rest of the group who had continued on fleeing from the Grimm. Little did they know a singular red eye was tracking them as they left. The Geist had come back around and was watching them leave from the nearby underbrush. As soon as they left, and It confirmed the two were safe, It turned back and floated off. It's destination was unknown, the Grimm having no clue what it should be doing now. It gave one last look back to the village before fully departing, deciding to just pick a direction and go.

After a scant few minutes It had hardened It's resolve. No matter how long it took, no matter where It had to go It would find out why It had changed so considerably. Or it would die trying.

**Present Day**

But then, that's just a legend. Though when you really think about it, aren't all legend based off of facts? A culture's take on something that can't be explained rationally? So every legend and every myth, no matter how magical or outlandish they sound, bear some grains of truth in them. Just as the Maiden secretly exist, as the Gods secretly exist, perhaps this Grimm exists too? If It had been a human, It would be long dead by now. But then, Grimm do have unnaturally long life spans, don't they?

Recent reports indicate a severe lack of Grimm presence in the Emerald Forest. Is that simply a coincidence? Or perhaps an omen of something greater? Only time will tell...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! This is my first fanfic, at the very least the first one I've ever actually posted for other people to read, so any and all constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Thanks again, and see you next chapter
> 
> Also to all my fellow Whiterose shippers, it IS going to be happening. Also might have Bumblebee, but I dunno yet. Want there to be romance but not have that be like, the main focus if that makes sense


End file.
